Coups de foudre en série!
by ze trio infernal 56
Summary: La 6ème année débute à Poudlard. Après la victoire d'Harry sur Voldy, pour nos amis la vie continue. A 16 ans, y a les hormones qui travaillent! Cette année sera encore riche en rebondissements et en découvertes.
1. Un couple imprévu!

**Titre: **Coups de foudre en série

**Auteurs: **ze trio infernal 56

**Spoilers:** les 5 premiers livres avec une fin surprise pour le 5ème. A vous de découvrir!

**Disclamers: **Le monde d'Harry Potter, les lieux et personnage appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Nous ne recevrons aucune compensation monétaire pour la rédaction de cette fiction.

**ATTENTION: **cette fiction contient des couples homosexuels. vous êtes prévenus!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: ****UN COUPLE IMPREVU**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un rêve avec Sirius ! C'était déjà le 5ème de la nuit. Toujours ce voile qui l'emporte, ses yeux qui s'éteignent, son sourire qui s'efface dans cette maudite arcade.

C'était le début de l'été, les oiseaux chantaient, les corps se découvraient mais Harry se renfrognait. Il regarda son réveil : 5 heures du matin, il se leva, sortit de sa chambre, descendit l'escalier et se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée. A ce moment-là, il entendit un bruit sourd, une chaise qui tombe, un frigo qui s'ouvre. Sûrement Dudley qui va prendre sa petite collation, une cuisse de poulet et un paquet de chips.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une jeune petite rousse dans les bras de son cousin.

« Ginny, et si ils se réveillaient ! Vous faîtes tellement de boucan tous les 2 ! dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Ginny Weasley se retira de l'étreinte de son mâle et se retourna vers Harry avec un faux air sérieux.

« On ne peut même plus être tranquille dans cette baraque ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Harry n'avait pas ri comme cela !

Ginny était arrivée, ou plutôt avait débarqué chez les Dursley le premier jour des vacances. Au début, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley étaient tout à fait contre. Que penseraient les voisins de cette inconnue ? Elle était de la même race que Harry qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait chez eux ? Leurs doutes s'effacèrent quand ils la virent manier le torchon our faire a vaisselle le soir de son arrivée. Ginny était venue à Privet Drive car elle voulait échapper à l'ambiance du Terrier. Ron et les jumeaux étaient devenus invivables ! Fred et George usaient de la magie à tort et à travers, is avaient même casser « soi disant sans faire exprès » sa figurine préférée de Celestina Moldubec. Mais elle était chez Harry surtout pour lui changer les idées, éviter qu'il pense tout le temps à son parrain.

Le coup de foudre pour Dudley, ça ce n'était pas prévu ! Elle était littéralement folle de lui. Quoi de mieux qu'un homme fort ! Elle sut tout de suite qu'il pourrait la satisfaire quoi qu'elle aurait voulu entreprendre. Même les choses les plus folles ! Pour Dudley, le coup de foudre était réciproque. Il adorait ses parfaites bouclettes rousses, sa minijupe, ses hanches qui dans ses rêves les plus fous se dénudaient devant lui.

« Bon, tu vas nous laisser maintenant, j'aimerais passer un peu de bon temps avec ton cousin ! »

Elle regarda alors son Big D et glissa doucement sa main dans son pantalon. En voyant cela, Harry, qui ne savait pas où se mettre, s'empressa de prendre une canette de Coca et sortit en courant dans le couloir.

En montant les escaliers, Harry se demanda ce que Ginny pouvait bien trouver à cet idiot qui lui servait de cousin. Il n'était pas jaloux, lui aussi était amoureux mais pourquoi la petite sœur de son meilleur ami sortait avec Duddinouchet. Il se mit alors à imaginer la réaction de Ron quand celui-ci apprendrait que sa sœur fricote avec Dudley. Ron, Hermione, et sa petite blonde farfelue, lui manquaient terriblement mais pire encore le souvenir de Sirius le hantait. Ses pensées revinrent alors sur son cousin. Il avait tellement changé en une semaine envers Harry, comme par hasard ce changement d'attitude coïncidait avec l'arrivée d'une petite rousse.

Cette nouvelle gentillesse était, pour Harry, sans doute avec une petite arrière pensée. Dudley voulait de Ginny dans son lit. C'est avec cette idée que Harry retomba dans le sommeil. Un sommeil sans nouveaux cauchemars.


	2. Shopping et cascades en série

**Notes de l'auteur: **Voila notre deuxième chapitre, nous attendons des reviews avec impatience pour connaître vos impressions, si vous aimez cette fiction ou non. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre II :**SHOPPING ET CASCADE EN SERIE**

L'été continuait à passer. Chaque jour, Harry voyait son visage dans la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était lui le sauveur de l'Humanité comme disait la une de ce 23 août. C'est vrai il avait enfin réussit à vaincre le grand Lord Voldemort ! Mais de là à voir sa tronche affichée partout, il ne s'y attendait pas !

Harry était en train de rêver. Il se trouvait dans son dortoir avec la femme de sa vie. Ils étaient tous les 2 sur le lit de Harry, réalisant les plus hautes acrobaties.

«-Harry, Harry, debout !

-Mais euh !

-Ça c'est une réaction d'homme Mr Potter ! répliqua Ginny

-Il est 8 h moins le quart. Debout faignasse On a nos petits achats à faire. Les lettres sont arrivées ce matin.

-Mes résultats de B.U.S.E. aussi ?

-Oui bêta, les voila ! »

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe que Harry se décha d'ouvrir.

«- Oh ! Mon Dieu !

-Alors t'as eu quoi ?

-J'ai eu 6 Optimal : en Soins en Créatures Magiques, en Sortilèges, en Botanique, en DCFM, en Potions et en Métamorphose !

- Waouh ! Je suis sûre que Ron n'a même pas eu la moitié de ce que tu as obtenu ! Félicitations !

-Merci ! Par contre j'ai eu 2 Troll : en Divination et en Tâches Ménagères du Sorcier !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, t'as vu l'état de ta chambre ! Même Remus ne voudrait pas habiter dans ce trou !

-Ce ton de sarcasme dans votre voix ne me plaît guère, Melle Weasley ! »

Une demi-heure après, Harry et Ginny étaient dans le salon, poudre de cheminette en main.

«- Chemin de traverse ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent en face de Gringotts où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Lupin et Tonks qui devaient éloigner les fans de Harry. Quand il aperçut son ancien prof de DCFM, Harry courut vers lui, heureux de le retrouver après cet été rempli de souvenirs de Sirius. Ils s'embrassèrent tous tendrement. Les affaires d'école ayant été achetées, la horde de supportrice ayant été satisfaite les 4 amis se retrouvèrent au chaudron Baveur à siroter des bières au beurre. C'est alors que Drago Malfoy fit son entée. En apercevant Harry, il dit à son serviteur de façon à ce que tout le monde entende:

«-Partons Queudever, ici il n'y a que de la vermine ! »

En se retournant, il se prit dans les pans de sa nouvelle robe achetée chez D&M et faillit s'étaler par terre. Ginny éclata de rire. Harry n'avait rien vu de la scène. Le pauvre était alors en train de graver ses initiales sur la poitrine d'un fan. Une vieille peau qui devait avoir 80 ans.

Lupin annonça aux deux jeunes qu'il avait été convoqué par Dumbledore our reprendre son poste. Ginny et Harry furent enchantés de cette nouvelle. Ce dernier lui montra ses résultats de B.U.S.E. avec lesquels il adorait se vanter.

«-Tu vas pouvoir devenir auror sans problèmes jeune padaouan !

Tonks prit alors la parole :

«-Riri, Ginette, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer moi aussi je serais à Poudlard cette année.

-Ah bon, tu vas enseigner ?

-Non, abruti, elle se mit à rire bruyamment, tu me vois en prof ? Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, disons que j'aimerais me rapprocher de mon Remus, je ne supporterais pas qu'il reste loin de moi toute une année. »

Tonks et Lupin étaient mariés depuis 3 mois. Ils formaient un couple tellement génial et si improbable ! Les gens en les croisant dans la rue se demandaient comment une si jolie fille pouvait embrasser un homme qui aurait pu avoir l'âge de son père.

« -Et puis en plus, je suis enceinte »

Quand ils entendirent « enceinte », Harry recracha sa gorgée de bière au beurre sur Lupin et Ginny glissa de sa chaise. Les deux jeunes sorciers sautèrent aux cous de leurs aînés.

Encore une année qui allait promettre !


End file.
